The Face of A True Ninja Is Shown
by MircThomas19
Summary: After embarrassing his team for the sake of a client, a beautiful young woman, who reveals to belong to a sister clan of Naruto's, the blonde sets out with her precious girl to seek the answers. Now the blonde finally shows the world who he really is as he now trends the path he desired. NaruHina! Sister Mei! Bad but later good Sakura! Sasuke and Kakashi bashing!
1. Chapter 1

FTNS

Shameful Introduction That Made the Legend Start

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto!**

"Hey Jiji **(Grandpa or Old Man)**, since we did an A-rank mission, can we go on a second C-rank?" Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last and dobe of his class in the Ninja Academy, asked the Sandaime Hokage **(Third Hokage)**, the leader of his village Konohagakure **(Hidden Leaf Village) **and also a grandfather figure to the blonde wearing all orange with a forehead protector with the symbol for a leaf. "We have the time and it will help our records ~ OWW!" Naruto was unfortunate that his female teammate had bashed him on the head out of the blue.

"Quit thinking that talking like that to Hokage-sama **(used for great respect; mostly to leaders or people of great status)** will make you as cool as Sasuke-kun **(used for great affection towards male lovers or younger boys)** and then you will take me on a date!" Sakura Haruno, from one of the wealthiest clans in the village, had pink hair like flower petals and a huge forehead that really stood out like a sore thumb unlike her girl clothes or her green eyes (I am not that good at describing girl clothes that well). "I bet he thought of it first and you are only saying it to steal the credit!" As you can see, the Haruno is a fan-girl to the bone that she will even insult her own teammates if it meant that her crush will look at her; if only she knew better.

"But I wasn't! I keep telling you that I gave up the chase! I am more interested in another girl that is better than you!" Naruto yelled in retort that every single person in the room at the time could agree to that; ever since the mission to Wave Country was changed from C-rank to A-rank when a nuke-nin **(missing or rouge ninja)** arrived and Team Seven returned alive, Naruto had really changed from how everyone knew the all-orange wearing idiot to a more determined and mature boy to be a Shinobi **(another name to a ninja, mainly male ninjas)**. Especially when the rumor was that Naruto has been dating another girl from his class, one that actually called him by his name and smiled at his presence unlike everyone else; some felt good for Naruto that he found happiness and a friend for the first time while others thought he was wasting his time since the 'demon brat' was not supposed to be happy.

Not wanting the situation to get out of hand, Hiruzen said, "Okay, Okay Naruto-kun. It is routine to give a second C-rank if the first one is successful and it just happens that a client for one is here." Naruto had a look of excitement showing he forgot about the ranting from Sakura. "Call _her_ in."

Before anyone can even think, a woman came into the room; as soon as everyone gazed on here, they saw a goddess. This woman wore clothes that all but hid a thin but fine figure, like that of a steady Kunoichi; she had gorgeous red hair that stretched down to her waist even covered her right eye, giving a seducing look to her.

Out of the reactions to this, Naruto's, the Hokage's and the ones of the ANBU **(Elite ninjas charged with the most dangerous stuff of a ninja)**. They all had the tempt to flush at the beauty but Naruto steeled himself after seeing a pervert being beaten by an enraged Kunoichi, Hiruzen may be a pervert himself but he had the real sights on his late wife when she was alive and the ANBU were trained to not show emotions at the worse time including the worst type as well. It could not be said about the others unfortunately.

Kakashi and Sasuke were staring at the woman's well grown chest for perverseness and lust respectably. Sakura was trying to glare a hole in this Kunoichi's head for 'showing of in front of Sasuke-kun'. Iruka, the spoil-sport school teacher, was lying in a blood puddle originating from his nose since the woman's first step in the room.

The silence, the one that was clearly annoying the client, was interrupted with a *BAST* and a *BAM* each on both Kakashi's and Sasuke's head. The real surprise was that Naruto, the one steaming from behind, was clutching the bloody heads of the Shinobi that a few bones even made a cracking noise. The client was surprised that the 'squirt', the one she found cute with those 'whisker marks', will stand up to her instead of ogling her figure like the other men she even found cool, 'Those old bags lied to their leader and me in order to keep me away from my little cousin. I will make sure that they will not live to see another decade and that my little cousin will never become a slave!' The woman was thinking of pretty interesting stuff but then knocked out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto say,

"You Teme **(bastards)**! Don't you know that you should look at a woman in the eyes, not her chest!? This is the client not a slut so you can stare at her all day!" Naruto ranted at the behavior of his teacher and his other teammate no knowing that the woman in question was warming up in her chest and her face while Sakura was like a teapot about to whistle loud enough to shatter glass.

"Baka **(Fool or Idiot)**! How dare you talk and harm Sasuke-kun! He did nothing wrong! I bet you did the same and felt like blaming it on Sasuke-kun!" Everyone was feeling like silencing the fan-girl and hammering that she was so blind in observation when the pinkie banshee dove in and assaulted the Cyclops and Black-Haired Brooder in question! As for the blonde that beat those two firsthand, he was standing where Sakura was last with a look of confusion on his face although the Hokage and the others that were good saw what he did but was silent to watch the show.

Iruka woke up and now could tolerate the client's beauty enough to see that one of his former students beating up another one and the lazy Jonin while yelling Naruto's name at them. He then knew what was going on but what he could figure was, "Hokage-sama, why are allowing Sakura-chan to do this?"

"And ruin the show? Spoilsport." Hiruzen said and then pointed to how the client was amused that the group except for Naruto was being embarrassed by their own faults. The woman in question went to Naruto himself,

"Are they always like this?" Naruto was stern until,

"Yes, I seem to be the real person out of the group of blind Baka's." Naruto joked that successfully got the client to laugh until she was able to stand up straight.

"My name is Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage no Kirigakure **(Fifth Mizukage of Hidden Mist Village)** and I wish to establish better relationships with neighbor countries including this one so I asked for a Konoha Ninja to accompany me with." Mei then introduced herself and was surprised when Naruto bowed,

"Forgive me Mizukage-sama; I did not know I was talking to a powerful woman." Naruto said in a polite and respective tone.

"Please Naruto-kun, you had no way of knowing and I don't like to be called that; it makes me feel old." Mei sure spoke in a carefree tone for someone that everyone both loves and hates.

"Okay, Mei-san?" Naruto said in a careful tone which Mei smiled to; it was a signal that the blonde got the point. "Sure I would go if I ask that another will go with me." Naruto is a easy tone that got Mei curious,

"And who might that be?"

"My girlfriend." Those two words really got Mei interested, "Her team had just completed a C-rank and her teammates were dragged off so they are busy for a couple of weeks. So can she come?" Mei couldn't see why but she wanted to test this,

"Are you sure my company wouldn't be enough for you?" Mei said in a tone that meant that she planned to harass Naruto but the blonde saw through it.

"I know what you are thinking and only Hinata can do that to me and besides, she wanted to go on a mission for days. I just won't forgive myself if don't invite her. This could even help her training; one of her teammates nearly raped her." Naruto said that last sentence with venom at the non-spoken culprit and caused Mei to feel sorry for the blond.

"Sure she can come so I will be waiting for the two of you by the gates." Mei then disappeared in a cyclone of water. Naruto said goodbye which was hard since Sakura was still on a rampage the whole time!

End of Chapter 1

***Wow! Two new Stories in one day and on the same month I first started! I am on a roll! I hope you enjoy them!***


	2. Chapter 2

FTNB

Happy Reflecting and Harsh Learning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Back in the Hokage Tower, in the Hokage's office,

Sakura continued to bash at her teacher and crush endlessly until everyone got tired of the noise and Iruka managed to grab the enraged Sakura to place his pointer and ring finger to her huge forehead. She then looked out of it and tired; likes she didn't know what she was doing. Speaking of which, "What happened and why am I so tired?" Everyone tried to response when she noticed her handiwork, "Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke-kun! Where is that baka!? I am going to kill him for doing this!"

"You did this!" Iruka finally lost his patience and began to stare at Sakura in the face that had a look of shock and shame from her actions; she felt like any chance she ever had with her team had just went down the drain. Before she could lament even more, Sakura was grabbed by Iruka once again and brought to the glare of the Hokage.

"You have plenty of time to cry about your own mistake once I finally rid of the mess you made." Hiruzen said in an annoyed tone so he silently signaled the ANBU in the room to both take the bloody body parts to the hospital while some started to clean up the blood. "Now back to business: I am very disappointed in your behavior so much that I regret allowing your mother to even enter you to the Ninja Academy. Civilian Clans don't become Shinobi Clans when a generation finally becomes a Ninja!" Sakura felt like shrinking to the size of a mouse to escape the wrath of her village leader.

"Everyone in this room exempt for you had noticed how Naruto did it! You obviously didn't see the obvious." Hiruzen finally calmed down to reveal why they call him 'the Professor'. "He made a silent Kamawarimi **(Substitution)** to switch places with you and yet was able to place not one but two Genjutsu **(Illusion Techniques)** on yourself!" Sakura was shocked at the talent that her teammate had and she didn't even know, "Those affected your emotions causing you to run on your short temper while another had affected your sight as you saw both your crush and your teacher as Naruto-kun! Your rage prevented you from telling the presence of a Genjutsu or that something was wrong with your sight! You should control your temper or at least build a personal immunity to Genjutsu! Once I am finished with your vengeful and lustful teammate and your lazy teacher a good conversation! Dismissed!" Sakura tearfully ran towards the only door to the office when

"One last thing; a heads up for your team." Sakura turned to listen, "Your share, as well as Hatake's and Uchiha's, of the mission money will go directly to Naruto-kun. And before you retort, I am the Hokage! I saw the law in this town! Naruto at least took care of a couple of ignorant Shinobi that could have cost the village a huge deal of business that can doom the entire economy! You just stood there like the rest of you pathetic excuses for Shinobi! That is all, now get out for real!"

The pink-haired, shallow soul _Kunoichi _ran right out of the office and later out of the tower itself towards home to reflect on how arrogant, foolish and wrong she was about everything; no doubt, her parents (I will have both Sakura's parents from the Naruto movie 'Road to Ninja') will not like to hear what happened today.

Naruto was on the way to the gate when he saw the jewel in his life; his girlfriend Hinata. There she stood without nervousness or hesitation like a radiant goddess; her purple hair was as wild as the wind that blew through it and her eyes were pure white, no sign of corruptness seen. Her clothes did nothing to hide her beautiful and refined figure for everyone to see for themselves.

When the two love birds looked at each other, they couldn't help but think back to two events that changed the course of their lives as ninjas forever; when they met years ago and when Hinata revealed that she saw through Naruto's face to say she isn't afraid of her family laws anymore.

_Flashback; A year before Naruto first enters the Academy,_

_ Naruto was walking through the forest that surrounds the village looking like he just got caught in a stampede of wild boars! He had bruises all over his body, even though the holes and tears in his jumpsuit, and hideous scratches that looked really painful. The blonde, however, did not pay any attention to his wounds since they were healing anyway, he just cried the night away. "Why? What did I ever do to deserve this? I never harmed one of them and they think they can do the same to me. I wish that Jiji will grow a backbone and tell them the real truth! Why the villagers do not trust their own leader!?" Naruto ranted that scared the fellow forest creatures away and yet he heard something else than their cries of fear; it was a cry of sadness and it belonged to a human!_

_ Naruto followed the cries and came across a sight he never seen in the village, a girl about his age was sitting on stump crying her eyes out. Naruto knew the girl since he stopped bullies from picking on her but every time he turned to her, she will be gone; it nearly broke his heart if he never noticed that the girl never listened when someone tried to make her attack or hate him. Naruto was dense but not stupid and he knew that he should never hate someone who was suffering like he was._

_ "Hey, why are you crying?" Naruto spoke up causing the girl to stir and release her face from her tear-wetted hands to show her pure white eyes with no pupils; Naruto saw it before, it belonged to the members of the 'noble' Hyuga Clan, one of top groups of people that shun and assault Naruto the most! Yet, the girl dove in and embraced Naruto like a lifeline._

_ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." The poor girl chanted into Naruto's chest (I am making Naruto around 5' since this one had thought of using the Henge __**(Transformation)**__, that the Hokage taught him ahead of time, to buy food other than Ramen __**(Japanese Noodles in Broth)**__.) The blond then saw that the girl he often save from bullies never wanted to leave him behind his back, his anger towards the ones responsible for making this girl cry increased; it practically doubled!_

_ "Hush, hush. I understand. You are afraid that I will hate you for being forced to leave me or stay away from me, right?" Naruto said softly and he felt the girl nod while still in his chest. "Come. Let me see your face." Naruto gently commanded the girl who did as told and Naruto smiled, "You are full of innocence and yet matureness; you and I are so similar, I can't bring myself to hate you. My name is Naruto if you were already told." The girl smiled warmly at her savior from time to time comfort her,_

_ "My name is Hinata, Naru-kun." The girl named Hinata answered until she went *Gasp*, she just caught how she made a nickname for Naruto when they finally talked to each other; what if he hates it and then herself next? Instead of any of that, Naruto chuckled and rubbed his forehead with Hinata's making her confused and embarrassed._

_ "Naru-kun? We are such fast friends aren't we Hina-chan?" Naruto responded that caused Hinata to 'eep' at her new nickname yet she then smiled and dove into Naruto's arms this time out of happiness she found someone that didn't just accepted her company, he made her feel like an actual person. This was the two that found a friend in each other decided to stay together from the day from now on._

_ End of Flashback_

It was only a few seconds but remembering that night felt like hours until the two ninjas embraced and kissed each other like a real couple; not one was fighting the kiss. This never would have happened if Hinata never went to Naruto about his mask,

_Flashback: A week before Naruto's third graduation exam,_

_ "Naru-kun." The blond turned to the owner of the voice, Hinata. Ever since they made friends in the woods, they had been both securing their relationship and improving their skills prior to become ninjas by fooling the veterans and losing the expert trackers while they have secret meetings to either discuss their latest gig or study the notes on ninja arts they stole and copied under everyone's noise. Just a month ago, they finally gained the courage to ask each other to become a couple, they both agreed as they noticed their skill in secrecy was growing by every passing day._

_ Now back to the lovebirds, "Yes Hina-chan?" Naruto was quizzed by his girlfriend's look on her face._

_ "Why are you wearing a mask?" Hinata asked and Naruto shocked with a dice of pride on the side; his brilliant girlfriend that only he knew had did it again and saw through his act that even fooled the Hokage. "Why are you hiding you true self? Are you afraid of me?" Hinata was growing worried by the second since she saw the reaction her boyfriend's face when the blond pulled her into one of his warm embraces._

_ "Yes I am afraid, Hina-chan; afraid of your clan." Hinata was both shocked and confused by Naruto's fear of her _family_. "They were expecting a male heir and instead got you and your younger sister until your mother was killed." Naruto continued in a soft voice as if to say that he felt pain saying that sentence; everyone said that Hinata's mother dies of childbirth but the couple knew otherwise, the woman was kill since she was alive and gave her last child her name. "If we were to be married and someone had found out, they will kill you to make me go on a rampage; they want to make me look like a loose cannon, never to be trusted. I just got a real friend and I am not losing you now or ever." Naruto wanted to say more when Hinata placed a finger on his lips to gently silence him._

_ "You are still the Naruto I know and love, I will never leave you. We will become ninjas strong enough to be together no matter what." Hinata spoke in a tone that washed away every ounce of doubt in the blonde's mind. They both smile and moved towards each other and kissed square on the lips. They keep this up for a solid hour until they needed to breathe. _

_ "Hina-chan,"_

_ "Naru-koi __**(girls say this to address their husbands or boys they show great affection)**__,"_

_ That was the last thing each of the love birds said before they kissed again; they have vowed that day to always be together, forever._

_ End of Flashback._

"Hina-chan, I now thank Kami **(Japenese term for God)** I ran into you." Naruto was so dazed that he went straight to the point, nothing heavy or fancy.

"Why Naru-kun, another date?"

"We can, in Water Country that is." Hinata was more willing to listen by the second, "I convinced Jiji to allow you to join me on a C-rank while accompanying the Godaime Mizukage to her respected country.

"She huh? You were worried I will get jealous? You are so sweet at the right times Naru-kun." Hinata cooed and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Even after all the kissing and cuddling recently, Naruto still blushes when his girlfriend does either of them.

"I just have a feeling that I may be connected to her by blood and it can be our first time out of the village in years." Naruto said honesty and Hinata nodded; every time Naruto gets 'the feeling' it is mostly true and rarely wrong.

Anyway, the couple went to the gate to the see the client waiting patiently and once she saw the lovebirds, she smiled and thought 'I am so proud and happy for you, Otouto **(younger or little brother)**.'

End of Chapter 2

***Two updates already past ten in the evening, I really to cut myself some slack to keep up the good work.***


End file.
